1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a medical apparatus for therapy or examination which includes a radiation transmitter, and in particular to a medical apparatus having a positioning system for the radiation transmitter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An angiography work station is disclosed in the brochure for the Siemens product, Angiostar. This commercially available apparatus includes an x-radiator and a radiation receiver aligned to the x-radiator, and a patient support which is adjustable using a joystick provided at a control box. A display portrays the spatial alignment of the central axis of the x-radiator as well as an examination subject. It is also known in other types of medical systems such as, for example, for administering radiation or shockwave therapy, to set the spatial alignment of the central axis of a radiation transmitter with useractuatable operating elements.